The Family
by Itachi117
Summary: This is the tale of a family long forgotten but will make them selves known to everyone. (summary sucks hope the story is better) I do not own the name Alucard from Hellsing. what this is about it is greek mythology LOOK IT UP BECAUSE I DID please review if liked I will keep going and also i will make other stories
1. Chapter 1

"This is a story of a family one that is legendary and this is their story. There once was a man he use to rule a kingdom with an Iron fist. One day his kingdom was attacked by a fierce army. They burned down all of the houses and farms. Once they got to the kingdom they killed the king's wife and kids. But the king somehow somehow made it out alive. Then from that day forward he would rebuild the kingdom in his own image not his father's. So he traveled the world and realized if he was to build a kingdom he needed the right people. So the king decided to find the right people by searching the world for his elite soldiers. Once he stopped at the first village he looked for a while he first thought " this is the worst village i have been to". But before the king was able to leave he was stopped by a group of thugs. But what the thugs didn't know was that the king knew how to fight. So when the attacked the king killed the thugs except the leader. The reason is cause the leader was calculating to see if he had a chance to win. The thug then realized the king wasn't showing all of his power. The thug then said to the king " you are stronger than you look my king I-". but before he could finish the king said with widened eyes " How did you know i was a king". The thug said " I've heard about from people that your kingdom was /span/spanspan style="background-color: transparent; font-family: Arial; font-size: 14pt; white-space: pre-wrap;"loss". The king then said with a small smile of hope " i would be honored if you would join me to rebuild my kingdom". The thug then said" I would be honored my name is Cole my lord" he said with a bow. The king smiled and told him to follow they went far and wide. Until they stopped and seen two people fighting off thousands of guards with just two knives. The king and Cole were both looking at the two both thinking "these two seem interesting" but when they both were about to walk up to them a arrow came flying at the little one. When the arrow hit the bigger one threw his knife at the archer. The man paid his respect then the king and Cole walked to him and the king said " we are sorry for your loss." The bigger guy says "it was suppose to be me that died not him. What do i do now".The king then said "come with us we need strong men like you to take down armies." the bigger man said " i will help you my name is Vince it is a honor to meet you." they started walking then they made it to a nice village they went to a inn when they went in they saw a man in a ring he was beating another guy to a pulp. When he was done the king said " i want you to join me to rebuild the kingdom i want." the man said "piss off i won't work for you or anyone." they left the village a few days later when they came to the last village for a while he was about to go into a inn. Then he was


	2. Chapter 2

bumped by a guy about 19 guards started to call out "thief! Thief! Watch out he's a thief! The king told Cole to chase after him. Cole and the guys were at a dead end. Cole then said " there's nowhere else to go" the guy then said " except up". The guy then started to scale the wall when he made it to the top of the king was waiting for him. The king said " you are young where are your parents boy". Then the guard came and said " that monster and his friend doesn't have parents he lives by himself with his friend." the young man said " because everyone hates me for what is inside of me". The king was intrigued and with a raised eyebrow said " what do you mean what is in you boy. The guard then yelled "you can't know if you do i have to kill you". The guy said " people say that i'm a reincarnation of a demon wolf". The guard charged at the king but before the king's guards could do anything then a wolf jumped out of nowhere and killed him. The king's eyes widened when he looked at where the guy was and where the snow white wolf is. The king then had a huge grin on his face and then said in a emotionless voice " calm him down then we will talk to him." When they calmed him down the king said "what is your name".The guy said " My name is Michael you are dracula right." the king then said " how do you know my name". Michael says i've heard of about your kingdom and the power you possess". The king then said with interest in his eyes " what about my power". Michael says " I have a friend he needs help he's dying also he like me". The king then said with a smile on his face " take me to him". When Michael showed him his friend the king and his group he was as old as Michael. The king then asked " what is wrong with him". Michael said " we were trying to get food and someone stabbed him with a silver knife". The king then walked to Michael's and asked " what is your named young one". The guys said " my … my name is … Derek". The king then said " if i do you will be a hybrid". Derek then said " do it i'm ready to serve you". The king then says " alright be prepared". The king bit his wrist and Derek drank and then died. After a few days they started to travel again when they got to the next city the king saw the army that killed his family and destroyed his kingdom. He looked at Derek with anger in his eyes and said " i want them all dead except". The king showed him a picture of the man that killed his family. " This man I want him to myself". So then Derek started to turn into his hybrid form and started to walk then jog then full out sprinted at the army. The general saw a creature was coming and yelled " to arms my men". But before half of them could raise their sword to attack Derek started to rip them apart. Heads were ripped off, hearts were ripped


	3. Chapter 3

out of their bodies. Half of the army was left when they started to retreat but Derek didn't let them. When it was down to a quarter of them they all prepared for their death. Derek then started to run full speed with his claws cutting their throats. When Derek saw they were using kids his eyes widened and shut quickly then opened them and said " forgive me young ones". Derek then killed them quickly with no pain to them. When he saw the last guy he said "you used children you deserve to die". The king then said "enough come here". But Derek kept going and Dracula said " come here now DEREK!" Derek then said I wish could kill you but I can't". Then Derek turned around and retreated to his lord and back to normal. Then Dracula looked at the man and said " do you know who I am". Then the man said " you're a monster that's what you are you basterd." the king then smirked and said " No that's what I have him for". He then pointed to Derek then started to talk again " but no I am not a monster I was the KING that you tried to kill" the man's eyes then widen at remembering at what he had done. Dracula listened to the man expecting him to ask for forgiveness. But the next thing the man said even surprised him. And the man then said " I will not not beg for forgiveness because nothing I say will bring your loved ones back. But i will say this I am sorry for what I did and shall accept my death with my sins going with me". Then Dracula says "what is your name" the man then says " my name is Riley". Dracula says " would you like to have a new life Riley leave your past sins behind". Riley's eyes then widen and says " why would you do that for me". Dracula then says " because I can see that you never wanted to do the things you did and I forgive you". Riley's eyes widen again but then he smiled and said " then I will accept four offer". Then Dracula bit his arm and Riley drank. Then Riley says " now what happens". Dracula says " now you die" and Derek pierce's Riley's throat with his claws. They waitec a few minutes and Riley woke up and said " what the hell man". Derek then said " quit being a baby if i'm able to get through it easily then you can to. Riley's eyes widen and says " you're like me" Derek then said with features changing " not exactly i'm much more scarier than what most people will ever see". Riley rose and says " I will serve you with everything I got". Dracula then says everyone pack up we are going to leave here at once". Time skip - 390 years in the past 389 years Dracula turned everyone else he finally had a castle built but the bad thing about a certain hybrid. His bloodlust started to take over but corey was the only friend that could keep it under control. Then Dracula finally was able to get people in his kingdom. Then throughout the the years the 6


	4. Chapter 4

oldest beings alive watched as the future went through changes. Now we see Dracula in the city with his guardians. Then Derek sniffs something Dracula then asks " what do you smell". Derek then says " blood a woman may i go check it out my lord". Dracula just gives a nod and said " Michael go with him mase he doesn't over board" Michael just nodded and started to run with his claws,teeth, and eyes showing. When he caught up with Derek he saw tons of bodies and he saw Derek with claws out about to go after the woman. Tyler yells " noooo" he then runs to Derek and grabs his neck. He pins him to a wall and says " Derek calm down you don't want to do it". Derek's eyes widen then widen at seeing what he was doing. Micheal says " you may not like it but when you least expect it the bloodlust will help you". Then Vince came out of nowhere and say " he's right you know it will". Then Vince looked at the bodies and saw one alive he walked upto him and said " why did you attack her". The man said " because we were ordered to do it by our boss". Vince then asked " who is your boss". The man then said " his name is AL… AL.." but before he could finish a man with quick speed killed the man. The man then looked up and smirked at them and said " sorry can't have you find out about my boss" then Michael and Derek's wolf side started to come out. They both snarled and then shifted to a werewolf. The man shifted to a vampire and ran away with a smile on his face. Michael and Derek ran after him then Vince yelled " Michael, Derek wait.. (sigh) hybrids terrible creatures". Then Vince ran after them to make sure they don't cause trouble when Vince finds them Michael says " we lost him". Derek then says " I don't know how we lost him but when i find him. I'm gonna rip his throat out. With. My. Teeth". They then both look at him and they see the bloodlust coming out but he then calms down. Vince then says" come on let's get back before the lord gets mad". They reached Dracula and Michael said " he lost control". Cole's eye then started to twitch he ran at Derek when his head was down. Cole's hand started to choke Derek then a hand landed on his arm when everyone looked at tho it was Derek started to shift because he saw it was the one who Michael and him. The man then said " sorry can't have you harm the merchandise.. My lord still needs him…" the Man then looks at Michael and said " he also wants you… he needs the two original hybrids. My lord has big plans for you two. So if i have to intervene again I will start killing people. Bye now". During all of that Dracula is thinking 'that is interesting no one should be that fast unless you're a vampire but I haven't turned anyone since Riley. So that… impossible.' when the new vampire left Dracula said " i will be back"


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula then left and appeared near the vampire. Dracula then says in a emotionless voice" what is your name" The man then says " my name is Jackson". Dracula then asked Jackson " is your boss the one who turned me" . jackson smirked and Dracula thought ' i can't believe he's alive he is suppose to be dead. How is he still alive'. Dracula left a little later than Jackson. When he got back Cole, Vince and Riley were on the ground their necks snapped. He started to worry he saw stab wounds on them and was relieved that they weren't stabbed in the heart. Dracula then waited for them to wake up. When they did wake up Riley says " That guy is really pissing me off." and they saw Dracula and he said " what happened here and where is Michael and Derek". Cole and Vince both said in unison "oh shit". Riley then said " That bastard took them" Dracula then said with a raised eyebrow " who took them". Cole then said " the man that you went after". Dracula then got pissed enough that the bats that formed him deformed him and made all of them bow to him. Dracula then says in a death threatening voice " find them now and don't stop till you find them". Then they game him a confusing look. Dracula says " Those to together controlled they could kill anyone they need to. And nick with his bloodlust is far worse. Then all of their eyes widen. Michael and Derek both start to wake up from being unconscious. They both realize they are tied up and hanging by their feet. Derek asks "where are we". Michael says" i don't know but.." before he was able to finish a man with a red trench coat and hat came out and said " Hello gentleman my name is Alucard and this is my right hand man Jackson". Then Jackson walked out and said " Hello friends". Michael and Derek try to shift into werewolves. Alucard only laughed and said " you won't be able to shift because of wolfs bane. You might be a vampire but you will always be a werewolf in body. Now then why don't we talk peacefully. After Alucard talked with them. He told Jackson to take the hybrids to the cells made for them. Michael and Derek looked at each other and back at Alucard and both thought 'crap'. Then Jackson snapped their necks and took them to their cells. Dracula, Cole, Vince, and Riley have been looking everywhere for Michael and Derek. dracula then said with a big roar that shook the earth and made almost every vampire in the vicinity cower before him. Cole said "what would you like us to do". Dracula says " I wouldn't like you to do anything I would like to know where my hybrids are! Alucard heard Dracula yell wanting to know where his hybrids are. Alucard then told Jackson with a wild grin " Bring me Derek". Jackson went to Michael and Derek's cell. Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

opened the cell and said " well Mr. Alucard wants you". Then two in vampires in suits went in grabbed Derek. tyler tries to help him but Jackson grabs him and says " sorry but the lord really needs him". When the two vampires took Derek to Alucard he someone else with him. Alucard then says "this is my friend Charles. He is a good friend but even better mental torturer". Then Alucard turned around with a hand on Charles and said " Do it until I can remake him then move on to Michael". Charles bowed and says "as you wish my lord". Derek looked at them both with a weak smile and said " you won't be able to control me. The bloodlust will control me before you do". Alucard then said while walking away " let me handle that". 5 YEARS LATER. Michael and Derek's minds were broken until the last day of the second year their minds were both broken. Dracula, Cole, Vince, and Riley gave up after two years of looking for Michael and Derek. during the three other years Riley finally found someone to be with named Lauren he asked Dracula if he could turn her and he allowed it. As for Michael and Derek they started to learn about Alucard and on what he would like them to do. Now the present when Alucard walked into his office he said "bring me Derek" when they brought him Alucard asked in a angry tone "why is he in shackles". Then the two guards said he wouldn't stop trying to kill us". Alucard released him and said " kill them now". Derek obeyed and both said " wait..what..why"? Alucard then said "never put shackles on these amazing beasts". Alucard then whispered in Derek's ear "kill them then follow me" Derek ran at the two guards and started to shred them apart. Then when he was done he followed Alucard to a underground facility. That is when he started to put in a passcode on a keypad. After he finished the code a safe opened and a vial appeared. Alucard then said " this vial is very dear to me I need it delivered to a warehouse so i can make more. I want you to take it there with Michael now go". Derek just grunted and bowed and walked to get Michael. Michael and Derek took some guards with them and started to deliver the vial to the warehouse. When they got their they found dead bodies scattered everywhere, next thing they know every guard died and in their place stood Dracula, Cole, Vince, and Riley. Those 4 were shocked on who they saw. Next thing the 4 knew they were being attacked by Derek and Michael. They could see only blurs and claw marks on their bodies. When it stopped there was blood dripping from their bodies. When they stopped the 4 could now see Michael and Derek next to a man in red. Dracula then said " it's you Alucard". Alucard only laughed and said " you like my new pets obedient beasts aren't they thank


	7. Chapter 7

you for making them for me". Dracula only growled and said "they aren't pets or beasts they are people". Alucard laughed again and said " you are so naive they are beasts I mean you made them. They have killed thousands especially this one here". He pointed to Derek who growled at the 4 and then Alucard continued "after all with the bloodlust they did call him Jack The Ripper. Isn't that right Vlad the Impaler". Dracula says "it wasn't his fault he couldn't control the lust for blood". Alucard the laughed one last time and said " doesn't matter now it's time to finish this". Alucard looked at Derek and said to him "finish them release the bloodlust". When Derek was about to move Michael appeared in front of him and threw him into a wall and ran to Dracula and helped them. He then said "you might have been able to break his mind but not mine bastard". Alucard then said "that is interesting Derek time to leave now". Everyone looked at where Derek was watched him walk over to Alucard and they both left. Everyone got up and said "how did he control Derek's bloodlust no one can control it. Not even he can so how". Michael looked at them and said " cause he broke his mind down to one simple command. Listen no matter what the cost". Dracula's eyes widen at realization and said "he knows Derek won't survive against us no matter what. He never wanted to control you and Derek. he wanted us to destroy you". Everyone's eyes widen Michael then says" why does he want to destroys us I remember him saying we were amazing creatures" Dracula then said "he thinks that but he wants to make his own not control someone else's." Alucard walked into his office with Derek behind him and said "bring me some of my guards". About 10 guards walked in then he told Derek to kill them which he did very quickly. Alucard then said after he calmed down " Derek go to your room". Derek just nodded alucard then thought 'i'm not going to get rid of him". TIME SKIP 13 years later in the last 13 years Alucard created an army of vampires. To go against Dracula and his group. During the last 13 years Dracula found someone he saw with Derek before it was a girl at least the reincarnation of her. Dracula followed her when she was stabbed he asked her if she wanted to live. When she turned she got the memories of the life before hers somehow. Now at the present. Alucards army is about to break into Dracula's home. Dracula is looking out the window and said "they are here today we make a stand". Michael and Riley are on the ceiling, Cole and Vince are next to Dracula now at the door, Lauren and Cassadee are waiting in the shadows. Outside of the house Alucard is in front of his army with Derek right beside him. Everyone in the army started to cheer for the


	8. Chapter 8

of Dracula's people. Alucard held a hand up and then said with a loud voice. "My fellow vampires today is the day, the day we kill Dracula and his group". Everyone started to cheer again. Alucard raised his hand up again and said "finally he made another comrade a woman but it doesn't matter cause we will kill them no matter what". Alucard then said to Derek "do it". Derek just nodded and ran into the mansion grabbing Vince and Coles Necks and slamming them into the wall. Alucard then said "go attack!". The vampires ran into the house Riley and Michael dropped from the ceiling killing all that were near them. Cassadee and Lauren came out of the shadows killing all that were in front of them. When Derek got done knocking them unconscious he went after Michael and Riley". Michael saw Derek and told Riley" watch out he's coming" they both jump out of Derek's way. Michael tries to claw at Derek's face but Derek puts his hand in the way. Derek grabbed Michael's wrist and and then his head and threw him into a wall. Corey saw what was happening and tried to hit Nick from behind but Nick just grabbed Riley's neck and snapped it then threw his body. Dracula sees it and realizes he needs to do something then he sees Lauren with the urge to kill and she goes after Derek but he just backhands her. Derek then starts to walk over to Lauren and kill her when the next thing he know a blur hits him and he goes through a wall. Derek steps out of the wall with everyone's eyes widen when they see his eyes are just pure red and into half vampire/wolf and then runs after Cassadee. Then she closes her eyes cause she knows he is going to kill her. But when she heard a huge crunch she opens her eyes and stares into the blood red eyes she then widens when she sees a tear appear in his eye. Then before Derek knew what happened Cassadee kissed him. Derek then started to remember everything that happened to him. Then when she stopped Derek heard people say "kill her or let me do it". Derek's eyes then turn back to red. He then moved her behind him Cassadee then said " what are you going to do?". Derek just smiles and says " My lord please get her out of here". Cassadee then widens her eyes and says "what..but you can't kill them all. You will die if you do." nick then smiles again and says "you remind me a lot of her … of Rebekah she worried a lot to". Cassadee then says "please don't go I don't want you to die". Derek then sighs and says " I have mad a lot of choices my worst is I hurt my lord and first love who I swore I would not hurt. Please forgive me but today is the day I make my sins go away". He smiles at her and says"goodbye". Derek then walks forward and kills thousands. While he did that Dracula says " you were a great knight old friend no matter what you will live on in us". Then he made the sign to the shadows then the rest did the same. Derek looked back and said aloud " WE ARE ONE, WE SERVE ONE, WE ARE FAMILY, WE ARE THE SHADOWS, WE SERVE LORD DRACULA PROTECT HIM EVERYONE! Thank you my family". He said the last part in a whisper. But everyone heard and widened at hearing him say that. Then Derek heard Michael, Vince, Cole, Lauren, and Riley say "goodbye brother". Then Cassadee said " goodbye my Love". Then finally he heard Dracula says "goodbye my son you've made me proud". Derek smiled at hearing that then went to straight face and said "ALUCARD COME SO I CAN KILL YOU!". Alucard walks forward and says while laughing " you kill me as if". Derek then says "I'll prove it". Alucard then says "come then". Before Derek was able to move Alucard ripped his heart out. Everyone was mad when they saw it but didn't do anything when they saw the smile on Derek's face. Then they knew he died the way he wanted to die. Then they all ran but Dracula quickly ran and grabbed Derek's body and left before anyone could stop him.


	9. Chapter 9

The last we saw of Dracula and his group they were fighting Alucards army with Derek leading it. But Alucard didn't expect was Derek to remember and betray him. So when Derek demanded Alucard to fight him Alucard ripped his heart out. Draculas and his group are standing around a caskett while it is being lowered. (in comes the song see you again) Cassadee is crying on Cole's shoulder while he is also crying. Once the casket was lowered was lowered the only person who was left is the one who made him into what he is Dracula. Dracula was standing there then spoke " you trusted me and you died you trusted me, I am sorry my son if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead. I failed you just like my old family". Next thing that happened is Derek's ghostly image appeared behind him. Dracula turned around with widened eyes and saw not only Derek but his wife and kids next to Derek. dracula then says "please watch over them for me will you Derek". Derek's ghostly image just nodded his head yes and said in a whisper " don't blame yourself for our deaths it was not your fault. And don't worry I will watch over them for you till you get here father". Dracula then smiled and said "thank you" he then walked away from the' casket with a determined look on his face. Everyone looked at him and Cole says " now what my lord" Dracula then looked at them and then says "call me father no more lord". They all say in unison "yes father". Then dracula says " and to you're question Cole now we go hunt down Alucard and Jackson". Michael then says " Father Derek won't be Alucards last kill". Dracula looks at him and says " that's why we kill him before he kills us" Michael looks at him and says " that's not what I meant". Dracula looks at him and says "what do you mean Michael" Michael finishes what he was saying " what I mean is when a Vampire kills a werewolf the wolf haunts the vampire till he/she decides to kill him/herself". Everyone's eyes widen then Riley says " damn bastard knew what was gonna happen". Lauren then says " he was a smart guy even in death". VInce says " he's protecting us even in death". Cassadee says " he's always been the hero type he couldn't help it". Cole says " i'm glad he's gonna take that bastard down with him". Dracula finishes with with a small smile "you want to protect us even in death don't you Derek. i'm glad I saved you that day so long ago". Alucard was walking into his office since Derek's death he has been hallucinating about pitch black werewolves attacking him. It stopped when Alucards doctor came to see him Alucards says "what is wrong with me". The doctor had worried look and said " they say the werewolves have a second curse on them. It's


	10. Chapter 10

more like a failsafe if they die by one of you they say the werewolves haunt you till you kill yourself". Alucard says with gritted teeth " how is this possible". The doctor says in a even more worried tone "I guess it's nature's way of saying you can't do something bad without repercussions". Alucard says " well I want you to fix this. Cause I can't kill Dracula with a dead hybrid trying to get me to off myself". The doctor says " i might be able to find a witch to cast a spell so the haunting stops" Alucards says with glee "do it". Dracula and his family are still talking and Dracula asks tyler " is there anyway for Derek's failsafe to not work". Michael has a thinking look and says "maybe if they get a witch to cast a spell it might stop but other than that there is no other way to stop it". Dracula says " Michael there is a witch that goes by the name Victoria I want you to go get her". Michael nods his head and says " got it i'll get her for you". Inside Victoria's shop she was getting ready to lock up when there was a crash that came from the front door. She looked and saw people looking so she started to hide. Then she started to back up only to be caught by one of the intruders. When they all started to gather up they told Victoria " you're the witch we have been looking for", she then says " I won't help remove your bosses curse". The next thing she saw were bodies dropping around her with holes where their hearts were. Victoria felt arms let go of her and she turned around to see Michael. Victoria says " I swear I told them that I wouldn't do the spell". Michael says with his hands up "don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you". Victoria says with a questioning looks "why are you here then"? Michael says " my father needs to see you" victoria nods her head ok. Michael grabs her and speeds off with her they then got to a old house where Dracula and his family were waiting. Victoria looks at Dracula and asks "why am I here"? Dracula then says " I want you to cast a spell to bring someone we lost back". Victoria says "i'm sorry but I won't bring him back". Dracula then says "why not"? Victoria says because I met him before and I won do it he killed my family a year ago". Dracula says on his knees " please I beg you i'll do anything just bring him back". Victoria says " why do you all care so much about him a terrible monster". Dracula gets off his knees and says "because he is our family" Victoria then says with a questioning look "even though he tried to kill you all". Dracula says with a sa sad smile " yes he is my son after all" . Victoria finally says after a moment of silence " very well" everyone sighs a relief Victoria says " but he will be different". Michael says " what do you mean different". Victoria says " he will act different he will be the same supernatural creature he died as.


	11. Chapter 11

But his personality will change and he will not love the girl he use to". Dracula says while looking at Cassadee " are you okay with that". Cassadee nods her head and Victoria says "very well I will start the spell". So Victoria got everything and after she mixed everything she started the incantation " TABULA RASA PER CAPITAR NON SEQUITUR ET CETERA!". After she finished speaking Dracula asks "is it done" Victoria nods her head yes Cole raced to Derek's grave only to see it empty he came back and said "it's empty". Dracula looks to her and says " where is he" she then says " I don't know and don't care". Dracula says " from now on when we are in public call me Vlad". Then after a moment he says " now find Derek go" after everyone left Victoria left and went to a bar. When she went in she saw a man in all black and she smiled and walked to him. Victoria then says " you're family is looking for you". Derek then turns and says " well i'm not the same hybrid from before because of you and they will find me eventually". Victoria then says " I brought you back like I promised are we even now". Derek then turns back and waves his hand while saying " we are even once you do the spell to stop my bloodlust like you promised". Victoria says " fine follow me" as they walked out Michael walked in and glanced at him with wide eyes when Derek just smirked. When Derek and Victoria came out Derek grabbed her and sped away. After they got where they needed to go Victoria started the incantation " ELEMENTS OF THE SUN, ELEMENTS OF THE MOON, COME THIS WAY, POWERS OF NIGHT AND DAY, I SUMMON THEE, I CALL UPON THEE, TO PROTECT HIM FROM THE BLOODLUST, SO SHALL IT BE!". Derek then felt better and said "is it done" Victoria nods her head Derek then says with a laugh " good now we are even and remember you tell them anything I will come and kill you". Victoria says " I promise I won't" Derek then moves in front of her and says after moving a piece of hair out of her face " good wouldn't want to hurt that beautiful face of yours". Victoria backs up from him Derek then says " calm down I promise I won't hurt you right now". Then Derek blurs out of sight when Victoria turns around Michael is standing there and grabs her. When they get to Vlads group he says " why did you bring her here Michael". Michael tells them " father she was with Derek I think they made a deal". Vlad looks at her and say " what deal did you make with my son". Victoria steps back and says with a scared voice "I cant". Riley says "look we won't hurt you and all you have to do is tell us the deal you made" Victoria then shakes her head and says " it's not you i'm afraid of". She then looks at Vlad and says " it's your


	12. Chapter 12

son that i'm afraid of" Vlad says " why are you afraid of my son and not me". Victoria says "because he is the hybrid and is protected from the bloodlust". Everyone's eyes widen and Vlad becomes angry and demands "tell me the deal you made now" Victoria says with a sigh " fine but you have to promise you will protect me from him". Vlad nodded and Victoria began " The deal was made a year ago I lied when I said he killed my family. He actually saved me when Alucards vamps tried to kill me". Michael says that's impossible Alucard broke his mind". Victoria glared and started to talk again " Actually a piece of him remained and I brought it out and this is where the deal comes in. after he saved me he said that in a year he will be dead and you will be wanting to bring him back. And so the deal was when you came to get me I would bring him back different". Vlad then says " how different" before Victoria could speak laughing starts and she says "he's here oh god". Vlad then says "who's here" the mysterious laughter stops and a voice everyone knew spoke " why father it's me the dead son" everyone turned around and their eyes widen. They were surprised he changed in only a few hours his hair was cut short and he was dressed in all black. Then Cassadee spoke and said "you're alive thank god" Derek looks at her and smirks a evil smirk and says " god had nothing to do with it sweetheart. It was all apart of the plan after all". Vlad then says "what do you mean" Derek simply says "well I was tired of the bloodlust and listening to you" Vlad then says with anger "watch what you say next boy". Derek just waves his and and says " let me get back to you pops but first". He then looks at Victoria and says "you did not commit to the deal". Victoria backs up and says " I didn't mean to please I had no choice". Vlad says "don't blame the girl we needed to know". Derek then looks at him and says "why so you can make our family whole… please I was never part of the family". Cole says "that's not true" Derek then gets a aggravated look and says "enough give me the girl or I will kill all of you". Vlad says "never" Derek then smiles and says "fine die" Lauren and Corey ran at him but Derek snapped their Necks. Cole and Vince jumped him but Derek bit them both. Michael tried to rip his heart out but Derek broke his arm and neck. Derek sped to Cassadee and said "you annoy me" Derek then snapped her neck. Vlad was about to attack but Alucard interrupted them and said so " you are alive and became evil I should feel proud on what I did". Derek then laughs and says to him "you turn me evil please you're pathetic" Alucard then got angry and said "how dare you I will-". Derek cuts him off and says "kill me right cause last time you had the chance but couldn't get it


	13. Chapter 13

done". Alucard just scoffs and Derek then says " Now I will be taking her" Derek grabs Victoria and speeds away before anyone can do anything. Then Vlad quickly snaps Alucards neck and escapes with his family. Derek and Victoria are at an abandoned warehouse and Victoria lands on her butt and Derek says " well Vic what should I do with you". She says " please i'm sorry" Derek then looks at her with a smirk and says "calm down i'm not gonna kill you". Victoria gives him a questionable looks then says "why" Derek says with a smile "I have use for you the longest living being alive aside from myself". Victoria says with wide eyes "I thought Alucard was the longest living being" Derek says "I was the one who did it" Victoria says with a lost look "what do you mean" Derek says "I made Alucard into what he is". Victoria's eyes get wide and she says "how is that possible" Derek chuckles and says "because I am also a witch not just a hybrid". He then circles VIctoria and says "who knew with a little spell you could change how people see you". Victoria says "how powerful of a witch are you really" he smiles at her and says " far stronger than you will ever be". Victoria says "why did you make me cast the protection spell then". He looks at her and says "because it was a special spell so I couldn't cast it. It needed someone who was not getting casted on to do it". She then says "now that you are the strongest being alive with you being a witch and a hybrid what are you going to do". Derek puts a finger on his lips and says "that my witchy is a secret". Victoria says " why wont you tell me" he says "because it's a secret can't have people know about my plan if they ever interrogate you" then Derek disappears and appears at Vlads home with everyone there and yells " FAMILY I'M HOME!" everyone runs out. Cole says "what how did you find us" Derek looking at his "father" and says " locator spell". Vlad says "the witch" Derek smirks and nods his head and says "well yes he is a witch but also something else". Vlad glares and says "who is the witch boy" Derek starts to laugh like a maniac and says "boy please I am older than you". Vlad says "what do you mean" Derek with a full blown grin "a witch turned Alucard a witch with werewolf blood in him did it" Vlads eyes widen and says you turned him". Derek then says "ding ding we have a winner let's show him what he's won". Vlad then gets a angry look and says "knock it off Derek tell me why you are here". Derek then says " I want to see the true power of Vlad The Impaler without his children". Derek starts to chant "Las matos es quienta vados". Then all of a sudden everyone dropped except Vlad and he started to get angry. Vlad says "why they were my kids.. You're brothers and sister and lover". Derek just stared emotionless


	14. Chapter 14

and said "sorry ex-lover couldn't care less and I didn't kill them they are unconscious so now show me why they named you Vlad the impaler or the dragon. Now come and GET ME!". Vlad starts to run at him and Derek stays where he is and when Vlad gets to him Derek snaps his neck easily. Derek looks at them and sighs and says "pathetic no one can give me a challenge". After a hour they all wake up and see him waiting there and Derek says "good you all are awake it took a while sometimes I forget how strong I am for how old I am you think I would remember". Vlad looks at him and says " how old are you". Derek smiles and says" i'm glad you asked I am over 3000 years old". Vlads eyes widen in fear and says "how is that possible". Derek has a hateful look and says "so simple it was easy". Vlad says "it doesn't make sense you should be dead" Derek says "price you pay for using black magic the witches turn against you and grants you you're greatest fear". Cole says "which is what not dieing sounds like a gift". Derek sends him flying with a flick of a wrist and says "not if you wish to see your love". Vlad says " what do you mean" Derek looks at him and says "the witches killed my love because I used black magic to give us a child. When my covenant found out they cursed me took away the greatest thing my wife. Then they cursed me with never dying so I couldn't be with her". Vlad says " but why did you give Alucard powers" Derek says "to break the curse of course I found out how by a loyal witch who was my greatest friend he told me how to break it". Vlad says "how is that" Derek smiles and says "change your blood". Vlad eyes widen and he says "oh god" everyone looks at him and Vince looks at him and says "what". Derek looks at Vlad with a disgusted look and says "now you see why I allowed your blood to soil mine". Vlad says "you used me from day 1" Derek nods and says "It was a pain with the bloodlust and having to listen to alucard but it worked well. I mean I could have killed him but then I wouldn't be where I am now would I". Cassadee asks "did you ever love me" Derek looks at her and says "not you but Rebekah I did I mean she was just like me lost everything but what can I say she is the reincarnation of my wife. Soon she will be brought back and be made a vampire and I will rule all of the supernatural world with her as my queen". Cassadee's heart broke and Cole says "she loved you" Derek says "she never met me she only has memories of the one before her of me. But soon she will be used to bring back Rebekah so keep her safe for me bye now". Derek then blurs away from their home. Vlad says " I read stories on how a witch who wanted a child so the witch used black magic but I never knew it was a guy". Cole says "in the stories was he such


	15. Chapter 15

a dick" Vlad then looks and says "he wasn't the witches caused him to be like this. They say he had the most love more than anyone could have". Cassadee says "what did he mean I will help him bring Rebekah back". Vlad says "he is going to going to use your body to revive her but I thought he would use it for bringing back his wife I mean he loved her to death". Cole has a look life he figured out something and says "what if he the curse prevented her from coming back besides just killing her". Vlad nods his head and says "that makes sense I mean but you would think he would try to break that curse to". Cole looks at him and says "maybe he tried it with Rebekah I mean he did leave with her one time in a hurry after all". Then Derek rushed in and said "by the way i will take some insurance policy". He then grabs cassadee and runs away with her. When Derek gets to a warehouse he drops her and turns way and is about to walk out when she yells "wait". He looks back at her and says "why did you take me now and not wait". He says "Because no matter what there will always be a small part of me that when i look at you, you remind me of my wife so i would rather protect you myself then let those insufficient vampires do it". Cassadee looks up at him and stares into his eyes and see something she didn't see when he was ruthless to everyone earlier something like loneliness. She then saw him blur away from her from sights. And then she hears her phone ring and sees its Cole and answers it and hears him say "Cassadee, Cassadee where are you tell me where you are and we will come get you". She is about to say and then starts to think 'maybe i can figure out why he did all of this it can't just all be for his wife'. She then says "i can't" she then hears Cole say "why not". Cassadee says with conviction in her voice "because I need to know" she then hangs up and hears a whoosh sound. She then hears " you need to know what" she turns around and sees Derek standing there looking at her and he says "well". She gets nervous and says "I need to know why you are doing all of this because it can't all be for your wife". Derek closes his eyes and says "you want to know why i am doing all of this it is because I need to find my child he was to be put under a curse when he hit the age of 18 the same curse as me". Cassadee then understands and says "so you think by bringing back your wife she will know where he is at". Derek nods his head and she then continues to say " look I know i'm not your wife but that doesn't mean i don't worry about you". Derek looks at her and says "why you shouldn't i'm the bad guy you shouldn't even care about me". She looks at the ground then back at him and says "because i can feel your wife and her feelings for you


	16. Chapter 16

in me so i will always care about you". Derek look up at the ceiling then combs his hair with his hand and says "I guess wait here" he then blurs away and then blurs back and has Cole there and says "you can take her i won't need her to get my wife back" Cassadee looks at him and sees him sad. Then she sees Cole walk to her and he says "come on let's get out of here" she then looks back at Derek and sees he is sitting on a crate and she sees him look at a locket and is able to see it's him and a little painting of his wife. She can hear him say "i'm so sorry Katerina I couldn't find our son i promised you I would but I failed". She then looks at the warehouse door and she sees everyone waiting for her and Cole. Then she turns back to Derek and says to him " wait Derek come back with us you're part of the family". Derek shakes his head and says "I don't think that would be a good idea Cassadee they wouldn't like me how I am now" Vlad steps into the warehouse and to Derek and says "it would be nice to have you back in the family". Derek looks at him with a surprised look and says "I.. I'm sorry but i still can't" Derek then speeds away. Cassadee looks at Vlad and he says "I know go to him". Cole looks at her and says "don't go to him he's not a good guy" Cassadee then says "the only reason he isn't good is because of what happened" Cole then looks at Derek and blurs to him and says "this is your fault I love her and now she has this perfect image of where you can do no wrong they shouldn't of cursed you they should of cursed your wife then maybe none of this would of happened". When he finished he saw Derek look at him with yellow eyes and then hear him cast a spell and everyone but Cole and Cassadee are on the ground. Derek then says "say that again because if you do I will make sure you won't make it out of this warehouse". Cole smirks at him and says "they should of cursed you're wife" Derek then pushes him and starts to become his hybrid form and says "I warned you now you won't make it to everyone". Derek throws him with a flick of a wrist and then pounces him and starts to claw him to the bone then Cole threw him off and they both started to throw each other around. Cassadee looks at them and starts to say "Derek Cole please stop fighting" but they keep fighting and when Derek gets the upper hand and throws Cole around she screams out " **DEREK PLEASE STOP !** ". Derek looks up at her with gold eyes and then at Cole and gets up and walks to Cassadee and says "that is why you need to go with them and not me Vlad would allow me back but everyone else not so much" Cassadee looks at them and then stare right into his eyes and says "Derek i'm going to stick with you so you know there will always be something to remind you that you're loved. Even though I look like you're wife".


	17. Chapter 17

Derek looks at her with surprised eyes and then nods and says " you must know the Rebekah the memories you have of her that is not how I am what you saw when I fought all of you that is how i am i'm not a good guy. So if you come with me know that a lot of people are going to die cause i am going after some people". Cassadee looked at the ground then at Vlad and saw him nods his head and she look at Derek with conviction in his eyes and she said "I understand and I will help no matter what". Derek nods and speeds away with Cassadee right behind him. Scene change to an abandoned mansion with loud music playing. Derek enters the mansion and speeds to the dj and compels him and says "enough with the music" after the dj stopped the music he announced. "Now then my Name is Derek Masters and I am looking for a very old vampire named Lucien please if you know where he is tell me now". One man steps up and says "What happens if we don't tell you" Derek smirks and says "Now that is a good question and it's simple if you don't tell me then this happens" he jumps over the dj station to the vampire that spoke and bit him. And he then says " Now that bite if not cured will kill him in about four days but much sooner because I hate vampires that speak to me with such disrespect." Derek bends down and sticks his hand into the vampire and pulls out his heart and the vampires try to run but find out they can't move one says " why can't we move we need to get here" Derek stands up with a smirk and says "simple you see I am not just a Werewolf". One vampire says "then what are you" Derek smiles and says "well my friend I got some wolf I got some vampire and some witch in me" one vampire stutters "wh what" Derek turns to him and says "i'm a hybrid" then they hear footsteps and see a beautiful blonde walk in and she says "Derek why do you have to be mean to these poor vampires". Derek turns to her and says "come on Cassadee it's no fun if they aren't afraid of me I mean look at their faces". She looks around nods and says "still we came here for a reason remember" Derek nods and says "yes I do now then can anyone tell me where a boy named Connor is. He looks about 18 but acts much older than he really is. And dont lie because the last group of vamps that did it didn't turnout well for them" one vampire says "he isn't here right now he will be back later". Derek smiles and nods and says "that is very good now then to get rid of all of you" he walks to the doors and opens them in walks wolves and he says "meet my hybrids they are great for killing vampires get them my friends". Later that day in comes a dark haired kid and says "my friends i'm back" he looks around and see


	18. Chapter 18

bodies all over and then hears chuckling and he quickly throws a piece of wood at the chuckling voice and it stops. Then he hears the voice speak "you know you're hard to find Connor" Connor says "how do you know my name" he turns around and sees a man that looks like a older version of him and the man says "well I did name you so I should know you" Connor steps back and says "that's impossible I was told you died by a coven of witches for performing black magic" Derek shakes his head and says "no i was cursed with a bad version of immortality" Connor says "so they made you into a vampire". Derek shakes his head and says "no i turned myself into one it did take awhile to do it but eventually i was able to turn myself into one. I did it so I would be the strongest being alive to resurrect your mother". Connor looks at him and says "but you didn't resurrect her did you". Derek shakes his head and says "no I didn't" Connor looks behind him and says "you didn't because of her look alike she reminds you of mom when you look at her" Derek nods his head and says "yea" Cassadee then says "now that we found your son". Cassadee starts to chant and both Derek and Connor go flying and she walks up to him and she says "finally our family is back together after so many centuries" Derek looks up at her with wide eyes and says "that is impossible they sealed you forever I tried everything". Cassadee nods her head and says "you did when you used Rebekah to free me I made it act like I didn't come back for a reason you weren't the man I loved then". Derek looks at her as he is getting up and says "what do you mean" she looks at him and says "What I mean is I fell in love with the ruthless Witch that would curse anyone who looked at him and I wrong the one who went against the coven. So I waited till you died because I knew you had a plan to make you like your old self it was only a matter of time till you were back to your old self". Derek nods his head and says "that still doesn't make sense why you didn't tell me when i went to Vlads house to kill him" Cassadee nods her head and says "because they need to trust one of us and who else than the one who Cole is in love with but he should know already I would rather have you after all we have a child together". They then hear growling and they see Cole walk in and he says "so they you weren't Cassadee at all you were his wife this entire time since the moment Vlad turned you" Cassadee nods her head and says "yep sorry darlin but why would I love someone like you when I have him the most powerful creature a witch werewolf and vampire hybrid as a husband" Cole then gets angry and says "I loved you didn't you love me" Cassadee continues to shake her head and says "no I didn't I do however love my husband and my son".


End file.
